Towairaito Twilight
by Eva-evolution
Summary: An unseen enemy that broke out from the hidden prison underneath their land was attacking Seireitei. Strange attacks too happened at human world! Just what exactly is happening? Full Summary inside! Many pairings, and you may suggest!


-Summary-

Reports of Mysterious attacks on Soul Society and the Human World had travelled to the ears of Ichigo and his friends, and adding to the fuel, someone had broke out from the hidden cells underneath the land of Seireitei. Ichigo, the Shinigami representative, together with Rukia and Renji were given orders to capture the runaway, and to investigate the strange happenings.

Just as everything seemed to make sense yet not, someone, appeared into their lives. He knew everything and seemed to posses strange powers that rivals Ichigo's spiritual energy, and perhaps higher.

Is he a friend, or a foe?

Does he spell doom, or hope?

Is he the runaway?

Or is he just someone else?

Stay tuned!

* * *

_Chapter 1 _

_Chronicles of Seireitei- The Attacks, The Prisons, The Secrets_

"Kurosaki-kun!"

The boy with orange, spiky hair stopped in his track. He turned around, his eyes spelling boredom and possibly, a hint of tiredness. Wearing a simple school-wear, he had his bag swung to his back with his arm resting on his shoulder.

"Ar, Orihime."

The girl skipped to a halt, panting slightly. She had long, orange-brown hair, which she wore snowflakes accessories. Wearing something similar to Ichigo, just that she wore a dress instead of a pair of pants, she held a black bag in her hands that contained her schoolwork.

Suddenly, she greeted, "Ishida-kun! Kuchiki-san! Sado-kun!"

Ishida Uryuu, a boy with dark hair and blue eyes, nodded his head slightly in reply. The girl beside him waved enthusiastically with fake cuteness. Chad murmured a soft 'morning' before returning back to silence.

The wind blew pass…

"Let's go to the classroom." Suggested Inoue a little later.

"Ichigo." Called Rukia. He signalled him to follow, leaving the others in suspense. Ichigo had a feeling that she was up to no good, and it did not take long for him to be proven correct.

"What?"

Rukia glanced over his shoulder and double-checked, "Soul Society had a new mission for us."

One of his eyebrows raised, but Ichigo did not say anything to interrupt.

"Attacks had been occurring frequently at Soul Society, and the Human World. Souls are dying, Ichigo." Said Rukia. She sounded dreadfully worried, and her face darkened deeper as she announced the next piece of shocking news, "Ever since a deadly prisoner escaped the cells."

"Seireitei have Prisons?" exclaimed Ichigo softly, slightly startled. However, in compare to the 12th Division, the prison might not be the worse place on earth.

"Yes, use to trap the most evil souls you ever see." Replied Rukia; surprised even she that Ichigo had no knowledge of the cells' existence. "We believe he had something to do with it, and we were order to conduct a search, tonight."

"Fine." Answered Ichigo, sighing, "I'll meet you tonight."

* * *

"Oi, get going." Yelled a Shinigami to another, who was slacking behind.

"Coming." Groaned the Shinigami, "Why must we patrol here?"

His friend snorted, "Attacks, dummy. If we don't find the culprit we'll have to do it every day."

"That jerk!" complained the Shinigami, "he better come out soon to get his ass…"

Yet before he could finish, a blinding light erupted from the front, penetrating the darkness that surrounds them. Follow by the glorious entrance was deafening screams that filled the tranquil air. Blood splattered, decorating the soiled walls with flowers mad with living liquid. Soon, the mangled bodies of the two Shinigami fell onto the ground, bathed in their pool of blood and glass shards.

The man standing before them grinned evil, and licked his fingers that were dipped in their blood. Revenge was sweet, especially when they were not expecting…

* * *

"What?'" exclaimed Ichigo at the top of his voice. Everyone looked up at him, and he quickly whispered, "more assaults?"

Rukia nodded her head after throwing Ichigo a glare. "At Soul Society. More hollows missing as well in human world."

"What happened?" asked a cold voice from the side. Ishida had sensed something wrong.

"Nothing." Lied Rukia and Ichigo. Ishida was not a least convinced. Inoue and Chad came closer as well, dragging their chairs along with them.

Rukia debated internally for a second before making her decision.

* * *

The big hollow raised to its full height and roared at the little boy before him. It was brown, wearing a white mask, and a huge hole right at his chest. Its claws were big and lethal, and the way he was standing made the boy seemed so small.

The boy before the hollow was about the age of 7, with eerie green eyes and dreadfully pale complexion. His hair was soft silver that gleams grey, a little longer as it reaches the front. Calmly, he pushed a lock of his hair the to back of his ear, showing no fear as he faced the terrifying beast that haunts the dreams of children. He reached into his pocket and draw out a tiny stone that shines as the ray of sunlight strikes the smooth surface. It was the gemstone- zircon.

"Jewel of December, Shield activation." He murmured, holding the transparent layer in between the second and third finger of his right hand. He threw the gem fleetly into the air.

The Hollow howled and strikes with its claws. A thin layer of glass formed around the boy as he stood there, smiling slightly. He reached into his pocket for another gemstone, a red one which colours strangely resembled the blood- the bloodstone.

"Jewel of March, Rains of Arrows. Send the blood-chilling effect that the hollow once felt!"

The gemstone glowed and suddenly red clouds gathered above the hollow.

"Good bye." The boy murmured, smirking. He threw his gem upwards again, and immediately, showers of blood arrows stormed down from above and struck the hollow head on. The hollow gave its last cry of agony and vanished. Small particles escaped as the hollow vaporised and the boy quickly collected it with gemstones he previously used. However, before one could work, it had broke into pieces.

"Job well done." Commented someone who was watching from afar. The boy smiled satisfyingly at his comment, glad that he had attained his brother's approval, despite the fact that one of them was broken.

* * *

"Strange." Said Rukia, "I swore the radar alerted us a hollow."

"Well, I see nothing, maybe it's spoiled." Suggested Ichigo.

"Or maybe it's someone." Cuts in Rukia, recalling the Quincy that disrupted their radar last time by eliminating enemies before they could even comprehend the sudden happenings.

As both glanced at one another, they understood the meaning of this- someone that spells neither friend nor foe for time being would certainly cause an impact on the soul society.

* * *

"Glass shards." Said the Shinigami as she bends down to examine the fragments left behind.

"Same as the Soul society?" inquired Ichigo to Rukia. She nodded her head in reply and stood up, holding the piece against the sunlight. The small fragment shimmered suddenly and cracked into dust. Both seemed shock, as they had not expected that to occur. Looking down, Rukia took out a small bottle to contain the remaining pieces as they were all vanishing into dust. Luckily for her she managed to contain some that had not fully diminished yet.

"I'm sending them back to Soul Society." She murmured, holding the corked bottle against the light once more.

* * *

Ishida pulled the string of his bow and fired rapid shots at his target- the hollow that had daringly appeared before him. He was on his way back home when the hollow attacked him from behind, and its ability to be left unnoticed till now amazed Ishida.

The hollow was fast- it dodged his attacks in a blink of an eye despite the speed of his arrows. However, a satisfied grin could be seemed as Ishida took his aim- this time at it torso. The dead creature gave a surprised howl and stopped in its movement as it felt the blinding light entering him at an abnormal speed.

Just when Ishida accelerated to gain a better shot, he sensed another hollow nearby. He fired at the hollow in haste in order to reach another before it was too late. The hollow gave a cry and vanished into thin air. Swinging his bag diagonally across his body, Ishida picked up his stuff and rushed to the source.

He came to an abrupt halt when he saw the hollow was already under attack by a man. He was wearing normal shirt and pants, with his bag lying next to his feet. In his hand he held a sword that glowed a murderous red, and next, a dull black. He released the sword and a tiny stone could be seemed suspending in mid-air, and broke into pieces. Taking out another thin layer, he murmured something and threw it into the open air. Purple Thunder could be seemed striking down from heaven onto the hollow.

Placing his palm horizontally, the spiritual particles that escaped from the defeated hollow were absorbed by the stones that he held in his hand. He pocketed the gems and bended down to pick up his bag that was partially covered with pieces of glass. Dusting it swiftly, he whistled and started walking away, yet the sight of Ishida caused him to stop in his track.

He was tall, with slightly toned skin and abyss blue eyes. His hair, a gentle brown, falls neatly beside his cheeks that were slightly pink due to his fight. Also, at his right ear, he wore an earring made of thin light of blue jewel shaped into a crescent. It dangled down freely from his lobe, and had silver fringes that reached his broad shoulders. At the top of his ear, he wore a metal piece with strange wordings carved all over. This man before Ishida was around his age, or perhaps just a little older than he was.

"What do you want?" the guy asked in a monotone.

"Who are you?" Ishida fired back.

The man's eyes narrowed in annoyance, "Your question's none of my business."

As they fought one another through staring, both of them too, wondered who the other was. The ability to see hollow and to destroy them sparked their interest for one another.

He surveyed Ishida for a while before noticing who he was. "You're a Quincy, aren't you?"

Ishida's eyes twitched, "How did you know?"

"I recognise the cross." Said the man as his eyes landed on Ishida's hand wear. "A distinct trait of Quincy. I have always thought there's not much of them left."

Ishida pushed his glasses as he simply do not understand who the man before him was, "and mind telling me what and who you are?"

The man smirked, "Sure. If you beat me first."

* * *

**A/N:** _How's the 1st Chapter? Pls review!_**

* * *

**

_Chapter 2: The Broken Shards---- Summary: _

**-Ishida faces someone who spells either friend or foe. Engaged in battle, he was given a name that does not seemed to be real. However, when a new arrival to school bears the same name, they find that the mystery, had just become more complicated...-**

**Stay tuned to Eva-Evolution Channel! Haha!**


End file.
